Friends, betrayal and of course boyfriends
by jumping-josi
Summary: this story is a funny/romantic from Riiko's pov,they whole year are off on a work expirience trip.Im not sure where its heading but when it gets there i am sure you will love it! how about if i promise to include singing, flying underwear and llamas? R
1. Chapter 1

Friends, betrayal and of course boyfriends

Friends, betrayal and of course boyfriends

Absolute boyfriend (which unfortunately , I do not own)

Chapter 1 packing:

Riiko gave a sigh as she stepped back to look at her bulging suitcase only just concealing the 27 pairs of shoes, 12 bathing costumes and 42 pairs of socks, which she thought she would need for her trip,

She closed her now empty wardrobe and sat back on her bed, and glanced at her clock. Good she still had 20 minutes. It was the day of the class trip to Tokyo central for a week of work experience. All of her year were travelling there and then being assigned groups to go off in day trips. As usual Riiko had left everything to the last minute.

She heard her dad calling her and she jumped up and got hold of her bag with one hand expecting it to follow like her school bag always did. In this case however it had a different idea, it was staying put. Riiko tried pulling, shoving, goading, calling and even kissing her suitcase but it wasn't going anywhere. Riiko was not deterred and after letting out a low growl she got into a cowboy showdown position and ran full throttle at the case she made contact and ended up somehow riding the case down the stairs.

She opened her eye to see two faces peering down at this tangled mass of girl suitcase and dog, which had jumped onto her when he heard the crash.

Riiko's mother shook her head and removed the puppy, which was now licking Riiko's head like she was and Ice cream on a hot day.

"Riiko really, I just polished the floor" Riiko's mother said sighing

"Soooooorry mum" Riiko answered dragging herself up " but u know it really wasn't my fault you see it was the…well I was trying to …uh…er"

Riiko's father who had been looking on at the conversation from a distance took this moment to save his daughter

"Well honey, you seem to be on time today"

"I know, that's because I didn't do what I normally do" Riiko said with a proud smile

"Which is?" her mother urged

"Well I normally have to repack because I put in too much, and have to take it all out, so this time I just packed everything"

Riiko's parents' eyes followed her proud gaze to the 10 tonne suitcase.

Her mother patted her husband's arm and said: "honey will you help Riiko take her bag out to the car? Its time to leave"

Riiko smiled sweetly at her dad, as he stood with his mouth open

"but…."

"Gee thanks dad! I'll go get the rest"

"There's _more_…" here father groaned

Re-read, re-veiw, re- cycle (err…no that's not right)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Taking what isn't yours

Chapter 2 Taking what isn't yours

After Riiko had given a good bye kiss her father -who lay on the couch clutching his back, twisted in a position only five year old gymnasts could get hem selves into- Riiko and her mother made their way to the school.

In the past; Riiko had never had a proper best friend, she got on well with most people in her school but she'd never had anything more than that, until a couple of months ago when she was approached by Mika.

Mika had shown an immense interest in her for no apparent reason, but Riiko, overcome with the essence off Mika, hadn't thought twice about it.

Mika strolled up to her and smiled a sweet smile

"Hello Riiko" said Mika flicking her hair.

"Hi Mika, man I am sooo exited about the trip, hey where are all your bags?"

" Oh, I got some boys in the year below us to bring them. Shall we go inside?"

Mika walked along side Riiko who was dragging her bag, while a line of young faced boys all in blue and white (school uniform) trotted along behind carrying and assortment of designer bags.

The girls chatted and giggled, and Mika asked questions and Riiko answered best she could whilst her body was twisted round to drag her bag behind her.

She couldn't see what was in front of her and before she knew it she was in a tangle on the floor for the second time that day.

"Riiko?" it was Night tenjo the boyfriend she had pre-ordered more that a year ago now, they had been through a lot together, different boyfriends/girlfriends, one or the other being kidnapped ect.

But For the moment everything was normal, -well as normal as a crazily in love girl and a pre-ordered boyfriend could be-Riiko shook herself down and started talking ten to the dozen;

"Uh...hi …Night, haven't seen you for ages, are you going on the trip? I am really sorry! I should probably remove my bag from your leg? I really like your hair…erm…uh...heh?"

"Hi Riiko, to answer you, no we haven't, yeah, its ok, and I would really appreciate that, and yes I got a new shampoo" Night answered in his cool calm way, he was so human looking it was hard to think he was in fact a sort of robot doll, who had been created as part of a lovers nightly series (hence the name) Night attended school as per normal and still had strong feelings for Riiko.

Everyone one in the school adored night and they were just plain surprised when he arrived with Riiko On that day long ago (They did not know that she in fact had ordered him and booted him up so he would be intensely in love with her and only her, but a lot had gone on in that time and neither of them new what to expect.

Mika however had been outraged that Night would choose plane little Riiko over her superior self.

"Hi night" Mika said in what she assumed night would take as a sexy/husky voice"

"Hi um…Mika… have u got a sore throat?" night asked

Riiko had now successfully removed the suitcase from nights legs, Mika reached down and pulled Night upright, she was however next to the lockers and so when she pulled him up she tugged him to the left a little so he landed with his arms on either side of her, it looked to Riiko as though Night had intended this.

"Oh Night…really" Mika giggled

"Uh…heh...oh…but"

Riiko gabbled something about getting to the bus

And scurried off –as fast as she could with a 10 tonne bag of essentials as she called them.

Night pulled away from Mika and her sly smile and called after Riiko. After a while he turned to Mika

"Mika, I don't know why, Riiko left" Night said, puzzled

"Oh she just had to get something, why don't you walk me to the bus" Mika slipped her arm through his and gave a little tug.

there will be more soon…teehee


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people your not reviewing, it makes me sad L but I will add more anyway

Hello people your not reviewing, it makes me sad  but I will add more anyway!!

Chapter 3- ninety nine bottles of bear on the wall

Riiko was nearly at the bus when soshi appeared,

"Hello…Riiko"

"Uh hi soshi" Riiko replied blushing soshi was her neighbour and there had recently been a rather embarrassing incident. Riiko reflected this now and blushed a deeper shade of red:

While Riiko's parents were out she had been watching a really scary movie, at which point Soshi had popped around to see if she wanted some left over food from his own meal. (Riiko's not a very good cook)

As the movie reached a frightening climax and Riiko jumped into the washing basket, She didn't hear Soshi calling her so he used the key her parents had given him. He walked in and saw a quivering washing basket.

Hmmm that's strange he thought as he lifted the lid and Riiko threw her hands up in fright hurling a hot pink pair of her own underwear, right onto soshi's head…he'd muttered something about pink not being her colour and scuttled from the room.

"Um listen Riiko…" Soshi didn't get to finish because their sensei arrived and started yelling directions left right and centre,

_Sensei_: hurto stop kicking the tires, Is that gum i see…I SEE GUM… STOP CHEWING

_Sensei_: "you izawa…Riiko??) Is that your bag?

Riiko: "yes sensei ser"

_Sensei:_ "WELL MOVE IT!"

_Sensei_: "Aina…what is that"

Aina: its my portable, wardrobe, so I can change whenever I like" turning to girl next to her "I just put wheels on my one from home"

_Sensei:_ Kabuto Ari …30-centimetre rule, I SAID STOP KISSING

_Sensei sigh_: all right everyone on the bus

After the stampede had passed Riiko made her way up the bus in into one of the last empty seats at the back, she slumped into the seat and the kids on the back seat went back to taking sneaky sips out of the glass bottle one of them had stolen form home,

A few monists later Mika arrived and made her way up to Riiko she slipped into next to her, Riiko turned away from Mika

"Oh Riiko come on"

"You know how I feel about Night" Riiko said sulkily

"Yes and all I did was help him up, he was the one who made a pass at me, of course I would never do anything to hurt u Riiko your my best friend" (sickly sweet)

"Really?" said Riiko turning slightly she'd never had a best friend

"Really!" said Mika

Soshi made his way up the bus spotted Riiko and then Mika and slunk into a seat up the front, and then Night climbed the stairs and strolled up the isle.

Girls fell to the ground behind him and others made grabs for him, one girl actually managed to pull him onto her lap but he continued until he reached the back.

He stopped at Mika and Riiko's seat and Mika glared at one of the kids opposite they jumped up a scurried up the front

"There you go Night" Mika smiled as Night took his seat,

He smiled across at Mika "thanks"

Riiko slid down in her seat as the coach engine rattled into life, and the course of song started up from the semi-drunk back seaters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4?

Riiko woke from her sleep to see Nights slender glinting eyes peering at her

"mmmm…dreamy" Riiko muttered still half asleep

"Riiko…you are awake…?" Night shifted in his seat

"Oh what …yes…where's Mika?" Riiko was now wide-awake.

Night gestured behind him to where Mika sat her arms draped over two of the guys on the back seat, swaying from side to side, with the bottle in her lap.

"…Eh...Riiiiiiiiko…eww wanna…eeey…party" Mika slurred in Riiko's direction

"Erm maybe later Mika" Said Riiko

At that moment the bus when over a bump and Mika lurched forward onto the guy next to her.

Riiko turned back to Night and he grinned at her

"You've been sleeping for ages, I've been watching" Night said smiling

Riiko blushed and shifted her jacket where it had fallen of her shoulder; she never knew where she stood with Night

When the strange salesman named Gaku Namikiri who Riiko bought Night from turned up a couple of months ago to return him, she was sure Night was the one for her, but she and soshi had been getting closer and closer.

She suddenly felt a ping of guilt for soshi as Night leaned in closer still, Night couldn't just bust in here when she'd thought he was gone forever, anger welled in her head as she met his gaze her eyes narrow, the anger changed to frustration and then softened completely as she looked into nights eyes.

He ran his slender hand down her back as she reasoned with herself, well soshi and I hadn't actually said we were together now, but there had been moments when I was missing Night and soshi had been there.

That one time…the kiss…but no I'm for Night we are meant to be together, he came back for me even after all he'd been through, when they took him away to the lab to experiment on him.

She let Night pull her close and kiss her for the first time in 6 months. She melted into him with a sigh.

She was so absorbed in the kiss that she hardly heard the students in the next seat oooh-ing and aaah-ing as the kiss progressed deeper, and her whole body was swept into Night like a shell in an ocean.

Soshi, looked away and leaned into the bus window, his eyes glazed up as he remember the last few weeks

Walking on the beach barefoot, strolling through town holding hands and then the kiss, he blinked hard

How could she go back to Night after all that had happened, all he had done for her, all they had done, to have Night just prance back in like nothing had happened.

As the bus pulled into the hotel soshi promised him he would get Riiko back and Night out of the picture no matter what…

Well that's all I've got now, dunno if I will wrote more…see how the mood takes me… 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
